


Paint My Body Gold

by Infinity456



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Escort Service, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Paddling, Rimming, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, barely, but there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity456/pseuds/Infinity456
Summary: Tony is desperate to rid himself of his inappropriate attraction before the last barrier holding him back crumbles as Peter's 18th birthday rapidly approaches.





	Paint My Body Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Oh Wonder's song Body Gold.
> 
> Thanks to both TheStigsWriterCousin and All_Terrain_Nerd for beta-ing this work!

Tony turns the tap as cold as it will go before splashing the water over his face. What he wouldn't give for a cold shower right about now. He couldn't though, not when Peter was still in the workshop; not when he thought Tony had just gone for a quick bathroom break.

The kid was killing him.

He was half convinced all of it was some well thought out Hydra plot to drive him insane. Hey, it was possible, SHIELD was proof that they weren’t afraid of a long con.

The kid was just so oblivious, completely unaware of Tony's desires as well as his own inherent sexiness. He had a sort of innocent quality to him, Tony mused. The way Peter would look up at him, big doe eyes staring up from beneath long lashes.

_Like this, Mr. Stark?_

He hadn't meant anything inappropriate by it, had only been asking Tony to ensure he was getting the programming right as Tony helped him build his first robot. But damn, if the kid couldn't make just about anything seem sexy, it probably didn't help that Tony apparently had a thing for how big and quick Peter's brain was. Nobody else would've picked up on Tony's work process as quickly as Peter had, and damn if Tony didn't nearly get hard with every intelligent word or question out of his mouth.

His full, pink mouth, with lips...lips that would look great wrapped arou—

The thought came unbidden and Tony curses himself once more. This was getting to be too much.

So, yes Tony was in a crisis.

Worse than that was the knowledge that Peter's eighteenth birthday was coming soon. So far the only thing keeping Tony's self-control in check was the knowledge that Peter wasn't an adult yet. Well that was about to change very soon and Tony needed to get his shit together or he was going to make a big mistake and scare Peter away.

No, that was an unacceptable outcome.

He'd have to think of something.

No, he _would_ think of something, for Peter's well-being if nothing else.

Tony returns to their workstation, face dry, to find Peter packing up for the evening. A quick look to his watch tells him it was already 6pm, they'd been working for almost five hours straight.

"Leaving already?" It's probably a good thing Peter is heading out, Tony isn't sure how much longer he can handle Peter's presence without doing something terrible.

"Yeah, Aunt May is making dinner so gotta get home." Peter answers with a smile, looking to Tony with wide, bright eyes as he continues. "Thank you so much, Mr. Stark, for helping me build my own robot, this is so cool I can't wait until it's actually done!"

Peter's excitement is visible; he's bouncing on the balls of his feet and his arms keep moving like he doesn't know what to do with them, enthusiasm barely contained. Tony wonders if he'd be just as enthusiastic in bed. Before he can stop himself, he pictures Peter, excited for an entirely different reason, underneath him, squirming with uncontrolled pleasure as Tony fucks into him.

Yeah, okay, time for Peter to go.

"It's no problem kid, though you might want to save your thanks until after. If you're not careful that thing might still turn out like Dum-E or Butterfingers."

Peter laughs at his joke, a light, happy sound that Tony wishes he could put inside a bottle and keep.

"Okay Mr. Stark, just thank you, again, this…it means so much you know, being able to come here. You do so much for me."

His arms lift like he's about to go in for a hug but he stops himself, arms hovering awkwardly in the air between them. Tony doesn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

"Don't mention it, now skedaddle, don't wanna keep your hot aunt waiting," he settles on. At least the aunt is age appropriate. However, Peter's little pout at his words has his cock twitching in the confines of his pants and — oh no — he needs to hurry this along. "Alright, FRIDAY, have a car brought along for Mr. Parker here."

He doesn't wait for FRIDAY's confirmation — he doesn't have to — before he's clasping Peter's shoulder and hurrying him out the door, claiming he'd just remembered a very important business meeting he needs to get to. Tony confirms their lab time for next week and just like that, Peter is gone.

Tony doesn't waste any time getting to the penthouse. Once the elevator opens, he starts stripping down on the way to the shower. He doesn't even need to instruct FRIDAY to have the shower going when he gets there, she just knows by now. He tries not to think about the fact that this has happened enough times that his AI has picked up on his pattern for whenever Peter visits.

Pushing that thought aside, Tony steps into the shower and takes a moment to enjoy the warm spray. Raising one hand to the shower wall, Tony leans forward to press his forehead against the tile as his other hand reaches down to _finally_ grip his cock. He's only half-hard, but Tony knows it won't be long before he's fully there. He starts off slow, teasing himself, first the head before he moves to his balls. Tony tugs and rolls them lightly, slowly working himself up as he brings up a picture of Peter.

Peter had spent a lot of time bent over the work table today, his pert little ass had been right there and Tony had wanted nothing more than to grab a handful of it. So this time, in his imagination, he does just that. He pictures himself moving to stand behind Peter, first touching Peter's lower back before sliding down to cup one firm cheek and squeezing.

Tony moves back to his cock and starts with a light, loose stroke as the scene plays out in his head. He squeezes tighter at the thought of Peter's shocked embarrassment, Peter's adorable 'Mr. Stark!'. Tony would reassure him that everything was okay, tell him how much Tony wanted him as he crowded Peter into the desk, pressing the evidence of his desire to Peter's backside. Peter would be nervous but he'd relent, voice going breathy as Tony continues to touch him.

Tony groans aloud, stroking himself faster, swirling his thumb over the head on each upstroke as he imagines removing Peter's clothes and getting his hands on Peter's smooth skin. Finally he's gripping Peter's bare ass. Peter's nerves would turn to excitement, and he'd be just as eager for Tony to teach him this as he is to learn everything else.

Tony would make such a good teacher.

Tony starts to stroke faster, fist becoming a blur as Peter begins to participate. He'd kiss Tony, but he'd be clumsy about it, inexperienced, Tony would have to teach him that too. Groaning, Tony can tell he's getting close as heat curls in his belly. Orgasm rapidly approaching, Tony moves things along in his fantasy and pushes Peter to his knees with a firm grip on his shoulders. The thought of Peter's lips spurs him on as Tony remembers Peter's perfect, sweet, little pout, only now he's pouting up at him from between Tony's thighs.

He'd look at Tony's cock, at the length and girth of it and his uncertainty would return. It's okay, Tony will show him all he needs to know. He'd start tentatively, soft little kitten licks, oblivious to the way he's driving Tony wild with desire. Eventually Tony would take over, one hand on the back of Peter's head and the other gripping his cock as he pushes past those perfect lips and orders him to suck.

_Like this, Mr. Stark?_

Tony shouts Peter’s name as his climax hits him, cock throbbing as his come sprays the tile wall, stroking himself through it. All the while he keeps the image of Peter on his knees in his head, in his fantasy he's painting Peter's red face and swollen lips with his load.

He's so good, so good, such a good boy.

Tony slows down as the image of Peter slowly evaporates from his mind and suddenly he’s back in his shower. Letting go of his now spent dick Tony places his hand on the wall next to his left as he tries to get his harsh breaths under control.

Finally, he grabs for the soap, thoughts clouded with memories of Peter, fantasy and reality blending together. He tried not to think of what Peter would think of him right now, the disgust on his face if he were to ever find out. The thought of that alone is enough to dispel any lingering arousal from his body.

Peter could never find out.

With that thought, Tony quickly finishes his shower before stepping out, mind whirring with thoughts as he worked to come up with a solution that wouldn't result in him hurting Peter.

He had to think of something. 

*

Peter shifts the pile of mail to his other arm as he fumbles with his keys to unlock the apartment door. As he enters he's hit with the smell of spaghetti and he has to hold back a disappointed sigh. It's not that he's complaining, he loves May's spaghetti, it's just that they've had it almost every day this week. It also worries him, May has been acting off ever since she found the anniversary gift Ben had hidden away.

It had been almost three years since he died less than a month before their anniversary. He'd hidden it in his sock drawer, which for some reason May had been unable to touch, along with all his other drawers until she finally decided to clear them out two weeks ago. Peter shudders as he remembers coming to find her sitting on the floor, propped against the wall, her makeup running down her face as she clutched the gift he'd gotten her, along with a handwritten letter.

Peter had joined her on the ground, dissolving into his own tears as he read Ben's note that went along with the signed Jeff Kent rookie card.

_May,_

_Our twentieth wedding anniversary is coming up and while I look forward to celebrating it with you I can't help thinking we wouldn't even be here if not for meeting three years before our wedding. And that meeting wouldn't have been possible if not for your atrocious taste in baseball teams._

_Yes, I'm talking about your love for the Mets._

_In fact, my dear May, the only thing standing in your way to perfection is your refusal to see the light and join me in my love of the Yankees._

_But alas, I suppose we can't all have good taste._

_However, I love you despite your - admittedly few - imperfections, and because my love for you knows no bounds I decided to suck up my pride in order to get you the perfect gift._

_It's not much, but I think you'll appreciate it all the same._

_Twenty-three years ago you and I just happened to be at the same baseball game, I remember noticing you long before we spoke. You were in the row in front of me and I kept thinking about how loud and obnoxious this woman was. A woman who was decked out in every bit of Mets gear you could find._

_You were my sworn enemy._

_But then, Jeff Kent hit a home-run that landed itself in our seats, a home-run that I managed to catch. Now, I didn't particularly care to have a Mets ball to begin with and fully intended to throw it back. But then you turned around and suddenly this obnoxious person was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Your disappointment at not catching the ball was clear and I couldn’t allow said disappointment to carry on throughout the game,which is why I handed you the ball that day._

_The rest, as they say, is history._

_I sent a letter explaining this, along with this rookie card to Jeff Kent once I'd found his mailing address. It was a gamble, I wasn't certain he'd respond so I had a back-up gift planned. As it turns out, the back-up was not needed as it wasn't long before he sent us this._

_So here's to chance meetings, our twenty-three years together, twenty years of marriage, and hopefully twenty more to come._

_I love you May, Mets jerseys and all,_

_Your Ben._

He and May had spent over an hour on the floor alternating between crying and sharing stories about Ben. It had been a tough night and ever since then May had been in a funk.

Like right now, she was nowhere to be seen and Peter was certain that if he peeked into her room she’d already be asleep. When Ben had died she’d slipped into a depression and it had taken a lot to pull her out of it. Peter couldn’t help worrying over when or even how they would manage to do so a second time.

Walking over to the dining area, Peter drops his bag to the floor and sets the pile of mail on the table. There was so much mail that Peter couldn’t help wondering how long it had been since the last time she checked it. He knew he wasn’t supposed to open other people’s mail, but he really didn’t want to disturb May right now and he figured some of this might be important.

With that in mind, Peter starts working his way through the envelopes. With each envelope he opens Peter feels dread spread throughout his body. There were so many bills, and several were past due and others had due dates that were rapidly approaching. He knew that they didn’t have a lot of money and that May was struggling to pick up enough shifts to cover the cost of a New York City apartment but he hadn’t realized it’d gotten this bad. On top of this, Peter knew May had actually been cutting back at the hospital since her depression had returned which only meant these bills would be even more difficult to pay.

Sighing, Peter slumped into one of the kitchen chairs, unsure of what to do. He needed to find a way to help, May had always been there for him without question. It was his turn to be there for her.

*

That night Peter searches the internet for ways to make money. At first the results include various job postings as well as suggestions like mowing his neighbour’s lawn or cleaning their home. None of it would get him the kind of money he needs quickly enough. So he adjusts his search to “how to make a lot of money fast”.

That’s when the results get interesting.

At first, Peter almost exits the screen when he sees what sorts of things come up. There is no way he’d do any of those things.

But then he thinks of May curled up on her side, not able to find the energy to get out of bed. He imagines having enough money to not only pay their bills but to get May the help she needs

He opens the link.

The first few websites he visits seem sketchy and it doesn’t take him long to rule them out as options.

After several more websites he’s about to give up when he sees an ad for Black Diamond Escort Services.

Their website is clean, professional, sophisticated even. Peter reads through the information and finds that they’re looking for male escorts 18-22, and though it’s not required they are looking for those with little to no sexual experience for their preferred clients who have requested such a thing.

Peter isn’t sure what to think. The website speaks a lot about the safety of their escorts being their primary concern. Each escort is given a sleek, subtle wristband that has a button that can be activated in the case of an emergency. While Peter isn’t overly concerned about his own safety given his abilities, it’s nice to know that there’s an agency out there looking after the people they employ.

Peter bookmarks the website.

 *

It was one full week before Tony found his solution, a solution that couldn't come soon enough as Peter's eighteenth birthday was just two days before. In fact, it was Saturday and Peter and May would be coming to the tower to celebrate that night. May being around was a good thing; it would be easier to keep himself in check knowing that she was there.

Still, he needed a solution for the rest of the times he'd be seeing Peter.

Which is how he got to where he is now, browsing the internet for escort services. He'd come to the conclusion that perhaps if he just got Peter out of his system, _then_ he could move on. But since he couldn't have Peter, he'd thought maybe someone that _looked_ like Peter would do.

Which led to his decision to hire an escort.

At first when he'd thought of it, he hadn't been serious about it. But then as his mind was left to stew on it, he came to really consider the possibility. It would be so easy. He could give Peter's description, pay the fee, and spend the night with his prize no strings attached and hopefully he'd come out of it with this inconvenient attraction out of his system.

It was perfect.

With FRIDAY’s help, Tony managed to narrow it down to a list of his top three picks. Discretion and safety were his main concerns. He wanted an agency that would respect his privacy without supporting one that put their escorts at unnecessary risk.

He may be a prick but he couldn't very well be relying on the services of a sex worker without respecting them as people, okay?

So, once narrowed down to three, Tony sent a message with Peter's description, including his age, height, weight, body type, hair, and eye colour.

Black Diamond Escort Services were the first to respond to his message, and before he knew it they'd set up a phone interview so that Tony could speak to a specialist directly.

Tony waited by his phone as the time came, they would be calling him and Tony felt nervous anticipation as the clock struck closer.

Two minutes before their scheduled time, Tony's phone rang.

"Rhodes speaking." Tony greets. He'd given them his first name and Rhodey's last name. Rhodey never needed to know.

"Hi, Mr. Rhodes, this is Sharon Melo from Black Diamond Escort Services. How are you doing this afternoon?"

The voice is pleasant, and Tony can see why this place is popular, however, Tony's never been one to beat around the bush.

"I'd love to indulge in a little small talk, Sharon, but I'm a busy man, places to see, people to go, you know the deal. So how ‘bout we get to what this call is really about."

A beat.

Then, "Absolutely, Mr. Rhodes, it's very refreshing when a client isn't shy about why they're calling." _Oh she's good_ , Tony thinks. "We got your request and I have to say, we don't usually get something this specific but it just so happens one of our newest members fits this to a T."

"Excellent, let's book him," Tony says without a thought.

"There is one thing though, Mr. Rhodes." Tony waits, wondering if they're all booked up. "Recently, Black Diamond has been looking to attain less experienced talent to our agency as some of our members have been requesting. I'm sure you can understand that this would raise the value."

Tony pauses mid-thought. _Less experienced_. His brain turns the phrase over, trying to decipher its exact meaning. Finally he decides to cut to the chase and ask.

"When you say less experienced, how much less experience are we talking?" Tony tries to mask the want in his voice as heat envelops his body at the thought, the possibilities of what that might mean.

"Zero experience. Would that satisfy you, Mr. Rhodes?”

"More than." Tony answers, imagination already running with that knowledge. He was 99% sure Peter was still a virgin. This would just make it even more realistic. He has one more question. "Age?"

"Recently turned eighteen," she answers, and Tony can hear the smug smile in her voice. She knows she's got him.

Tony can't find it in him to care.

"I'll take him. The amount doesn't matter. Money isn't an issue," he informs her.

With that, they're able to set a date and time for the following weekend and just as they're ending their conversation Tony thinks of something.

"I'd like him to be blindfolded when I get there, and his hands cuffed behind his back. Would that be alright?"

"Absolutely, however it will cost extra."

"Of course, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Protection…is it required?" Tony asks, holding his breath as he waits for the answer.

"Not always. It too would cost extra provided the talent is in agreement. As well as recent tests from you indicating that you are clean."

"Okay, we'll go with that then, assuming the _talent_ is okay with it."

"We will let you know soon as we're about to check in with him. Thank you Mr. Rhodes, it has been a pleasure."

Tony hangs up and takes a deep breath, mind flipping through fantasies of what was to come, only instead of a nameless escort it was Peter he was picturing. He didn’t think he’d ever taken anyone’s virginity before. It was possible given the number of sexual encounters he didn’t remember from his past, but those didn’t count.

He’d be able to make it so good for Peter.

Except it wouldn’t be Peter, his mind reminded him. Instead it would be some nameless hooker.

The thought has Tony losing some of his excitement as he realizes the likelihood of him ever having Peter the way he wants is most definitely never going to happen, that the thoughts he currently has regarding Peter would likely freak the young boy — no, _man_ — out and that’s the last thing Tony wants to do.

No, he’d have to do his best to enjoy his night with the closest thing to Peter he could get.

 *

Peter has to take a deep breath as he walks down the hall to the hotel room. According to the instructions, once inside the room, he’d have time to shower before putting on the underwear provided and presenting himself on the bed. There would also be a duffle bag filled with the items he’d need to blindfold himself before cuffing his hands behind his back. After that all he had to do was wait.

Opening the door using the key card provided, Peter feels as though he’s slipped into the lap of luxury as he steps inside. It’s a beautiful suite, elegant and well decorated, larger than his and May’s entire apartment. He wonders what the man who bought him for the next twelve hours would be like. From the room itself, it was clear that the man had money, though that was obvious enough given the amount he was paying for Peter’s time. He was also very clear — and very specific — in what he wanted.

According to Ms. Melo, he described Peter almost exactly, and once told they had someone matching his description the man had been eager to book, not caring about the cost.

Peter makes his way to the table off to the side and just as promised, laying in a plain brown envelope are the test results Peter had asked for. The name is blacked out, the agency being the only one with his name, and of them only Ms. Melo. Apparently his client was very adamant about his identity remaining under lock and key, which only made Peter wonder if he was a celebrity of some sort, which in turn only made his nerves worse.

Was he about to lose his virginity to someone famous? Someone he looked up to?

What if it was one of the celebrities he’d brushed shoulders with at one of Mr. Stark’s events?

The thought made him shudder.

He hoped it was no one he’d met personally, the thought that what he was doing could get back to Mr. Stark made his face heat with shame. Mr. Stark would be so disappointed, and he wouldn’t understand why Peter hadn’t just come to him, wouldn’t understand that Peter _couldn’t._ Tony had already done so much for him and Peter was enough of a burden as it was, he couldn’t bring himself to ask for even more help from his mentor.

No, Peter was an adult now and it was time he learned to solve his problems on his own.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Peter puts down the test results — all negative — and heads towards the shower. He’d been instructed not to bring his own soap or shampoo because they would be provided for him. The bathroom is as luxurious as the rest of the suite, almost as large as the one in Mr. Stark’s penthouse. Inside is a large Jacuzzi tub with jets that Peter can’t help but imagine massaging into the often sore muscles of his back. On another wall is a large shower equipped with several shower heads positioned in ways that Peter imagines would also be wonderful and relaxing to stand underneath.

Peter wonders if this is just a small taste of the kind of lives people like Mr. Stark live every day.

The thought makes him a touch sad, sad that he’ll only have a small taste before he’s back in his tiny apartment struggling to juggle his internship, school, and bills.

His melancholy is short lived though, because when Peter looks in the closet for the soap and shampoo, he’s met with all the brands he uses personally. He has to laugh then because he’d been expecting some expensive brand he wouldn’t even be able to pronounce but instead the closet holds the same Old Spice brands of body wash and 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner that he uses at home.

Peter chuckles, apparently there were some wealthy people out there who weren’t afraid to lower themselves by using products that cost less than $200 a bottle. He’d have to tell Tony that one day, because he’s pretty sure the man would have a conniption at the thought. Peter pictures all the fancy product labels Tony had in his bathrooms at the tower. Apparently even the hand soap was imported. What was wrong with regular soap? It did the job just as well.

Well, at least he’d still get to smell like himself.

For now, anyway.

Keeping his focus on his task, Peter quickly and efficiently strips down and grabs the bottles of body wash and shampoo. After turning on the shower, Peter waits for the water to heat to his desired temperature before hopping in. Just as he’d expected, the shower is _heavenly_.

Maybe he’ll keep selling himself if it means he gets to experience this on a regular basis.

He’d get to, if he’d just let go of his pride and take Tony up on his offer to buy him an apartment when he goes off to school. If the suggestion weren’t already too much, then the kinds of apartments Tony had shown him pictures of were so far over the line of too much that it wasn’t even visible anymore. Everything Tony showed him looked as though it cost more in rent per month then what May makes in six. No, there was no way he could ever accept, even if he was just the slightest bit tempted to.

Best not to dwell on things that can never be, Peter thinks.

As much as Peter wants to stay and enjoy the spray he showers quickly and efficiently, not wanting to risk his client getting there before he’s ready. According to Ms. Melo, the client had been extremely clear that should Peter see his face at any point through the night the transaction would be cancelled and they wouldn’t get any of his money.

With that worry spurring him on, Peter quickly finishes up and immediately mourns the wonderful spray of an actually hot shower as he dries himself off.

Once dried, Peter wraps the towel around his hips and walks back into the room and for the first time lets his eyes rest on the bed. Just as informed, there is a small, discreet brown bag sitting on the duvet. Whatever’s in that bag is what he’s supposed to put on and the fact that it’s so small makes Peter’s heart rate spike.

After a moment’s hesitation, Peter decides it’s best to just rip the band-aid off. Quickly striding over to the bed, Peter snatches the small bag up and almost tears it open in his haste. He quickly flips it upside down so that whatever is inside can fall onto the bed.

All that comes out is a piece of white fabric and Peter has to suck in his breath when he realizes what it is. Picking it up to examine, Peter holds his breath as he realizes he’s holding sheer white panties that will leave nothing to the imagination when he puts them on. They have a lace trim and a small pink bow at the front.

_Oh dear God._

The thought of slipping them on sent a mix of embarrassment and heat through his system, eventually pooling in his stomach. He’d never thought about wearing panties before and now that the idea was presented to him he couldn’t _stop_ thinking about putting them on. He didn’t know whether he liked the idea or hated it. Mostly he just wondered what they would even look like on.

Well, no time like the present to find out.

Dropping the towel to the floor Peter quickly slips his legs through the material and pulls them up. Surprisingly, they’re a good fit, if a bit snug. Peter looked down for a moment and then quickly averted his gaze, his cheeks heating. He wasn’t even hard and it looked _obscene_. More so, Peter thinks, because in addition to his instructions for when Peter arrived, he’d also requested that Peter be waxed. Everywhere. The process itself had been an exercise in humiliation and pain, but somewhere deep down Peter had to admit he kind of liked the feeling, and possibly even the look.

It wasn’t just his pubic hair that had been waxed, but his legs and armpits too. Though he tried not to think about when the woman had ordered him to turn onto his side and hold himself open because yeah, even _that_ had been waxed. Aside from that part, the feel and look of his smooth legs was enough to have him contemplating buying a razor just for that.

More than that, however, he’d been surprised by how much having his pubic hair completely removed made certain parts of him look a little larger. Peter knew he wasn’t particularly well endowed. It had always been something he’d been self-conscious about as he hit puberty and realized as the years went by that he wasn’t getting much bigger. He knew he wasn’t horribly small, but rather hovering somewhere just below average. He just hoped whoever his client was wasn’t hoping for someone with a cock the size of a porn star’s or they were going to be sorely disappointed.

Deciding not to purposefully think too much on it, Peter instead brings the towel to the bathroom to hang up before going back to the bed to find the rest of the items. Looking under the bed, Peter finds the small duffle bag and opens it.

Ignoring the other items, items he’d been informed the client would _also_ like to use, Peter pulls out the cuffs and blindfold. His hands are starting to shake as he unfolds the silky black fabric. Not from fear — well, maybe a little from fear, but not fear that anything truly wrong will happen. Peter has a wristband on with a button that will alert the security in the next room over if anything goes wrong. No, Peter supposes if anything it’s a fear of the unknown mixed with a bit of anticipation.

Because along with all of his doubts and worries that whatever happens tonight will be absolutely terrible is one small voice in the back of his head that gains volume with each repetition.

_What if you like it?_

And that, more than anything, has Peter scrambling to tie the blindfold around the back of his head, covering his eyes. Once done,Peter can situate himself on the bed, kneeling, before bringing his hands and the cuffs behind his back and securing them, doing so in a way that ensures he’ll be able to hit the button if anything goes wrong. Granted, if he can’t, breaking out of these cuffs will be easy, but he’d rather avoid revealing his identity if possible.

As he waits, Peter thinks on everything that’s about to happen, thinks on what all the man plans to do with him tonight. Arousal grows and his cock starts to thicken as his mind automatically drifts back to the other items in the duffle, to the —

He’s pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door being opened and someone walking in.

_This is it._

*

Tony walks into the room and ignores the bed in favour of seeking out the well-stocked liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a finger of the single malt, Tony hopes the escort looks as close to the description he gave as the woman promised. He needed it to be enough for the fantasy to work or this would all be for nothing. He’s about to turn toward the bed when suddenly the person is talking.

“Uh um hi, uh, sir? I-I’m Peter…. Oh oh god I wasn’t supposed to say that th-they told you my name was Ch-Charlie. I-I don’t suppose you can just forget I said that? Oh god…”

Tony can barely process what was said because kneeling right in front of him isn’t some fantasy version of Peter. No, kneeling on a bed, clad in only white see-through panties and a blindfold is _actual_ Peter.

This can’t be real, this can’t be happening, there’s no way Peter would become an escort.

Except there he is, and now that Tony’s looking he can’t _stop_ looking.

He’s beautiful.

Tony ignores Peter’s continued babbling and slowly walks towards the bed, abandoning his scotch on the counter. He takes in the black silk of the blindfold against Peter’s pale skin, his hair, still a little damp from his shower is sticking up in little tufts. Tony smiles; it’s adorable. Peter’s stopped talking, gone quiet at Tony’s approach and Tony takes the time to survey the rest of him. He’s flushed, cheeks red with the blush spreading all the way down to his chest, just shy of his nipples.

Tony’s gaze lingers there, they’re pink and pebbled from nerves or the air conditioning, Tony isn’t sure. Before he realizes what he’s doing Tony reaches out to give a light pinch to Peter’s left nipple. The boy jerks at the touch, letting out a small whimper that goes straight to Tony’s groin. He takes a moment to rub the small nub with his thumb before moving to give its pair the same treatment. He watches as Peter’s body shivers at his touch and grins, he’s so responsive.

Abandoning Peter’s nipple Tony lets the backs of his fingers travel down the middle of his chest, over his smooth belly to rest just above the panties. Stroking along the edge Tony watches Peter’s stomach flutter as his breathing increases. He really is beautiful.

Finally, Tony lets his eyes wander further down to fully take Peter in. He’s not sure if Peter was hard when he walked in but he definitely is now. He’s straining against the sheer fabric, tenting it out and Tony feels his mouth water as he takes in the sight. Even though he’s fully hard the edges of the panties are barely pulled away from his skin and while Tony had given plenty of thought to what Peter would look like naked, he’d never considered that Peter might be so…compact.

He’s even more surprised by how much he likes it.

Somehow, it just fits Peter. His perfect, pretty Peter has a pretty cock to match.

It’s adorable, really, and Tony can’t resist giving a light, little pinch to the head and relishes the gasp and jerk of Peter’s body that immediately follows.

He has a decision to make here, he realizes as he takes in all of Peter’s body.

Is he really going to do this? Peter’s shivering, likely from arousal but also very clearly nerves.

He should leave, he should _definitely_ leave and then never mention this again. Maybe find out _why_ Peter felt he needed to resort to this rather than just come to Tony with his problems.

Yes, he’s going to leave, Tony thinks as he takes one step back.

Definitely leaving because this _can’t_ happen.

Absolutely leaving, just a few more steps and he’ll be out the door because staying is _not_ an option.

A confused, insecure voice breaks him from his thoughts as he’s reaching for the handle.

“S-sir? Is something wrong? D-did I do something wrong?” Peter’s voice quivers and Tony can’t help imagining Peter’s big brown eyes looking up at him, wet with unshed tears.

Tony’s never been known for his self-control.

*

Peter does his best to listen for the man’s movements. For a moment he’d thought everything was going well, while his body couldn’t seem to decide between excitement or embarrassment the scrutiny felt good in a way Peter had never experienced. The way the man had touched him left Peter yearning for more.

But then it had suddenly stopped and all he’d been able to make out where the sounds of footsteps towards the door. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong, maybe he shouldn’t have spoken, shouldn’t have tried to introduce himself. Or maybe he just didn’t look enough like the description the man gave.

Whatever it was, Peter _needed_ that money.

What if the client leaving meant Ms. Melo wouldn’t bother setting him up with another client?

What if she decided Peter just wasn’t attractive enough for this line of work?

In a moment of desperation Peter had spoken out again, hoping the man would decide to stay.

He couldn’t let May down.

It’s at that moment that Peter hears the steps approach once more and he’s able to let go of the breath he’d been holding. He hears the clink of a glass and he remembers the stocked bar off in the corner of the suite.

A drink. Okay, he’d just left to get a drink. Peter felt like an idiot.

At the very least the guy could say something, anything, to calm Peter’s nerves. He hadn’t said a word since he’d stepped inside the room and Peter was starting to wonder if he was mute.

Or if he was worried Peter would recognize his voice.

Peter tenses at the thought. Maybe he was so famous his voice was even recognizable. Or maybe he really had met Peter at one of Mr. Stark’s events. 

_God I hope not._

Peter couldn’t help imagining some faceless individual telling Mr. Stark over beers — no, probably whiskey, or some other classy drink — about the intern of his that had turned to prostitution. Mr. Stark would be horrified, might even stop talking to him or helping him because there was no way he could ever be associated with someone who had done such a thing.

His mind is still spiraling with all of the possible fallout that could occur should Mr. Stark find out, of May’s disappointment if it got back to her, or of losing his internship at Stark Industries when suddenly there’s a hand cupping his cheek and lifting his chin so that he’s facing upwards. A thumb strokes just under the blindfold as he’s pulled into a soft kiss and with that his mind goes blissfully blank.

*

If Tony’s going to do this, then he needs that drink, but just the one. He doesn’t want to be too intoxicated to enjoy this.

As he quickly downs his scotch, an expensive brand that really deserves to be savoured but Tony doesn’t care, he promises himself that when this is over he will take care of whatever caused Peter to turn to prostitution so that he never has to again. He tries to tell himself that it has nothing to do with the fact that the thought of anyone else touching Peter’s pale skin makes him cringe.

He wishes he were more convincing.

Glass empty, Tony sets it back down onto the counter and finally looks back to Peter.

The boy looks miserable.

He thinks back on Peter’s words, wondering if he did something wrong, and Tony can’t have that. He moves purposefully towards the bed, watching as Peter doesn’t seem to register his approach. Once at the bed Tony reaches out to cup Peter’s cheek, stroking under the blindfold as he finally gains his attention.

He’s so beautiful like this, Tony thinks, and imagines being able to have Peter ready and waiting like this whenever he pleases.

Pushing that thought aside, Tony tilts Peter’s head and leans in to finally, _finally,_ kiss his perfect pout. He starts slow, almost chaste with mostly closed mouth kisses pressed to Peter’s lips. At first Peter doesn’t seem to know what to do, but he’s always been a quick learner and it’s not long before he’s returning Tony’s ministrations kiss for kiss.

Once he seems comfortable with that, Tony moves to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Peter’s mouth and swallowing the moan that follows as Tony pulls back to suck at Peter’s bottom lip, nibbling it lightly as he pulls back.

“I – O-oh wow that, that was…that. I’ve never really, I-I mean I have kissed someone b-before, my friend MJ, once b-but not like that. That…was different. Good different! I’m gonna stop talking now…” Peter trails off and Tony can’t help the soft chuckle that escapes him.

He should’ve known Peter would be a talker, even in a situation such as this, it makes him smile.

Tony can’t respond, at least not above a whisper and only when absolutely necessary lest Peter figure out it’s him. So Tony takes a moment to just _look_. He’s been dreaming and fantasizing about Peter for so long now that the knowledge that he gets to not only look but touch is a little overwhelming.

He’s going to enjoy this.

Leaning back in for another deep kiss Tony takes the moment to rest his hands on Peter’s shoulders, using his thumbs to stroke along the sides of Peter’s neck. This kiss is different than the last, more demanding, forcing Peter to keep up as he lets his fingers graze down Peter’s sides, all the way down to his waist to squeeze and then back up again. He relishes every little noise out of Peter’s mouth, the way his body jerks when Tony sucks on his tongue or pinches a nipple. He makes a mental note for how sensitive Peter’s sides are, ticklish, it could be fun.

Later, perhaps.

Tony slides his lips down to mouth at his neck, sucking at his pulse before moving to nibble at his earlobe. Peter lets out the most delicious noises as he does and Tony files that information away for later. Moving back to his neck, Tony works his way down to the juncture where neck meets shoulder and sucks hard as he nips with his teeth.

He wants to leave his mark.

Peter cries out as his slim hips push forward towards Tony, pink cock straining against the fabric.

“P-please, please,” Peter says, breathless.

Tony doesn’t even think Peter knows what he’s asking for. That’s okay, Tony knows how best to take care of him.

Without another thought, Tony places both hands on Peter’s shoulders and pushes him back so that he falls back onto the bed. With a surprised yelp, Peter lands on his back and with his wrists cuffed behind him his chest sticks out in a lovely bend.

Tony climbs over top of him and looks down at Peter’s quivering body, splayed out as he is he could be a feast meant for a king.

Tony intends to gorge himself.

*

Peter has a moment of panic when he feels himself falling backwards, squirming as he lands on the soft covers of the bed. The position is awkward with his hands cuffed behind his back but he doesn’t have long to dwell on it as he feels the man climb over top of him.

Peter has no idea what this person looks like, having only the scratch of his goatee to go on. All Peter knows is that he’s _intense_ and Peter is finding that despite his nerves, he’s kind of enjoying it. It doesn’t hurt that the goatee is allowing him to imagine a certain other billionaire in his place.

Peter flushes at the thought, he feels guilty for it, but it doesn’t stop him.

Right now the man is kissing him once more and Peter is doing his best to reciprocate but it’s difficult to anticipate the man’s next move. One moment he’s sucking Peter’s tongue into his mouth and the next Peter’s mouth is being filled. Peter can’t place the taste, imagines it’s whatever he drank a moment ago but he finds he likes it. Imagining that it’s Mr. Stark on top of him spurs him to suck on the stranger’s tongue. The resulting groan has Peter glowing with pride.

The man pulls away from the kiss and Peter can feel his heavy breaths against the side of his neck as he nuzzles just under his ear.

“You are so lovely,” he says, voice a whisper right by his ear and Peter shivers because it’s the first thing he’s said all night. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

It sounds like a promise and Peter feels his cock twitch inside the panties where he’s pressed against a solid hip. The man must feel it too because he chuckles as he presses his hip down tighter, tearing a sound from Peter the likes of which he didn’t even know he could make as his hips push up of their own accord, seeking more pressure.

“So pretty,” the man whispers once more before starting to work his mouth down Peter’s body.

Peter can’t stop the gasps or whimpers whenever a new spot is discovered, body jerking every which way, unable to focus on just one sensation when the man uses his lips and tongue and hands to overwhelm him.

When he gets to Peter’s nipples he sucks and nips at the left while his fingers pinch and roll the other. He’s not gentle with it either and Peter’s body can’t seem to decide whether it’s pleasurable or painful or possibly both.

Whatever it is, it feels _good._

He’d never known his nipples could feel so good and suddenly laments his lack of self-exploration. The new knowledge has all of his previous masturbatory sessions seeming tragically mediocre.

Peter’s brought back to the present when the man continues downward and Peter’s excitement rises with each swipe of the man’s tongue across his skin. Peter’s body jerks when a sucking bite is placed to his right side where he’s most ticklish. Once satisfied by whatever mark is left the man pays some attention to his belly button, swirling his tongue around and dipping in before moving lower and Peter’s body goes rigid in anticipation for what’s coming next.

Except the man completely bypasses where Peter wants him most and instead spreads Peter’s legs to lick and suck up his inner right thigh. Peter whines in frustration and squirms, hoping his client will get the message. Instead all he gets is a deep laugh as the man instead teases Peter’s other thigh just the same.

After what feels like an eternity Peter feels warm breath over his cock. The panties are still on and Peter can feel the mystery man toying with the waistband. He can’t see the man but he can feel that he is _so close,_ and Peter can’t stop thinking about what he wants, what he’s never had before but is about to experience for the first time and it’s that thought that has his hips jerking upward.

Another bout of laughter as a strong arm presses his hips back down. He hears the man whisper something and if it weren’t for his enhanced senses Peter wouldn’t have caught it. But he does catch it, and Peter’s sure if he wasn’t already red he would be now. He’d never thought of his penis as _pretty_ before but apparently it is to this man and Peter is stuck hovering somewhere between turned on and embarrassed.

At least the man isn’t disappointed, so that’s a plus.

Peter’s body jerks up off the bed and any embarrassment he feels immediately flees him when sudden wet, warmth envelopes the head of his cock through his underwear.

Peter cries out at the sensation because — fuck. _Fuck._ — it feels better than any other time he’s touched himself _ever_. There’s a long, hard suck just to the head and Peter swears he can see stars behind the blindfold as his hips push off the bed.

It takes him a moment but Peter realizes he’s talking, babbling, more like and then there’s that awful — _beautiful_ — teasing chuckle before suddenly the front of the panties are yanked below his balls and this time his entire cock is taken inside that delicious heat.

Suddenly there’s suction and the man starts to pull off in a slow drag and Peter whimpers when he gets to the head and there’s a swirl of a tongue around the head, dipping quickly into the slit before sliding back down his length.

Peter doesn’t know what to focus on, the sensation is incredible, wonderful even but then his enhanced hearing picks up the _sounds_. He can hear every wet suck the man gives to his cock and maybe Peter has a thing for the obscene because the noise alone has him barreling quickly towards a release he isn’t ready for.

All the while, the man never lets up his ministrations as Peter tries desperate to hold on, pulling off Peter’s cock briefly before returning. Peter is just congratulating himself on not coming already when suddenly the panties are shoved to the side and there’s a wet finger sneaking between his legs and stroking along his crack before pushing between and rubbing lightly at his hole. Peter barely has a minute to comprehend what’s about to happen before it’s pushing all the way inside.

This is something Peter’s only ever attempted with himself once before and barely made it a few centimeters before having to yank his finger out. This is nothing like that, whoever his mystery client is knows exactly what he’s looking for and within seconds that finger is pressing up and Peter is arching off the bed and crying out as liquid pleasure like he’s never felt fills his body.

“Ooh oh guh…nngh god, _please_.” Peter doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for, he just _needs_.

There’s soft laughter coming from the man and Peter can feel the vibrations around his cock and he desperately tries to hold on. He’s not ready to come, not yet, it feels so good and he wants it to last.

Then the finger inside begins moving within him, not pulling out but circling that place inside him – his prostate, his brain supplies – in a way that is like he’s being massaged from the inside and Peter is crying out as at that same moment the man ups the suction, moving his head faster as he does.

“Ah-ah, hng…I’m close, I’m c-close!” Peter shouts as he feels the pleasure pooling in his belly crest.

The man hums around his erection a doubles his pace and just like that Peter is shouting his release, hips eagerly thrusting upwards as he comes down the man’s throat. His client takes it all easily, swallowing until Peter is spent and exhausted.

His own heavy breaths are all he can hear for a moment until he’s able to register the movements of his client. There’s a hand rubbing gently at his thigh and Peter wants so badly to touch him back, make him feel just as good as he made Peter feel but he can’t with his hands stuck behind his back.

He wonders if at any point during the night he’ll get the chance to, the thought has his cock twitching, despite having only just come.

*

Tony looks down at Peter, stroking along his thigh as he just takes a moment to enjoy the sight of Peter enjoying his post orgasm high. He crawls up so that he’s hovering over Peter’s body and dips down for a quick kiss, sneaking his tongue inside so Peter can taste himself, savoring the way Peter moans at the taste.

Tony trails kisses along Peter’s jaw, all the way to the younger man’s ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth before releasing it to whisper directly into his ear.

“You ready for more?”

Peter lets out the sweetest of whines and nods his head enthusiastically as Tony sits back up. Without another word, Tony grasps Peter by the hips and flips him over so Tony can _finally_ get a look at the backside he’s literally been dreaming of.

The see-through panties leave nothing to the imagination and Tony slides his hands up the backs of Peter’s thighs and under the material of the underwear to squeeze his ass hard. Peter gives a little gasp at the contact, ass clenching as he squirms beneath Tony’s hands. Pulling his hands out from under Peter’s underwear Tony grips the top of them and quickly pulls them down and off of Peter before tossing them to the side.

Grabbing the duffle from underneath the bed Tony sets it down within easy reach and positions himself over Peter once more. One hand on each cheek, Tony pulls them apart to reveal Peter’s puckered entrance. It’s small and pink, smooth – waxed, just as Tony had instructed. He looks delicate and inviting and Tony has to remind himself of all the things he wants to do tonight so he doesn’t just leap on top of Peter and shove inside.

No, Peter’s sweet, and untouched at that, he deserves more than a hasty, painful fuck, he deserves to be goddamned worshipped.

Tony knows just how to pay his respects.

He’s not sure what Peter’s expecting, but by the way his body practically levitates off the bed in shock when Tony lick over the backs of his balls all the way up the crease of his ass he doesn’t think it was that.

“Wha – you’re…Oh oh God, that-that, _ohmygod!”_

Tony suppresses his laughter at Peter’s disbelief right before diving back in, this time aiming directly for his prize. He starts with long, slow laps right over Peter’s hole. With each lick Peter’s moans grow in volume and Tony has to hold him down firmly due to his uncontrollable squirming.

Swirling his tongue around before bringing it back to the center Tony stiffens his tongue and pushes, just prodding really, testing the give of Peter’s muscle. While undeniably tight, he does give with some pressure. He allows the tip of his tongue to sink inside before pulling out again to resume his long licks. Peter is now actively pressing his ass back against Tony’s face, reaching around Tony finds him hard once more. What it must be like to be eighteen, Tony thinks, remembering when his own refractory period was so short.

He lets go of Peter’s cock and brings his hand back to his hip so that he can grip both as he seals his mouth around Peter’s asshole and sucks. Peter bucks so hard he’s nearly thrown off, he manages to hold on though as Peter’s moans get even louder.

Tony spares a brief thought of sympathy for anyone else on their floor before focusing his attention back on Peter. He’s swirling his tongue once more but this time when he goes to push in he doesn’t stop and instead lets his tongue sink as far as it will go.

“Oh, oh s-sir, ngh…uh, un, hnngg.”

Peter is crying out with the sweetest sounds with each drag of Tony’s tongue and Tony wants to bottle each one up so he can remember exactly what Peter sounds like when this night is over.

Pulling his tongue out, Tony gives one last firm lick over Peter’s entrance before pulling back to look at his handiwork.

Peter’s tight little hole is glistening with his saliva and it’s nothing short of _obscene_ and Tony wants so badly to get right back to it and spend the night driving Peter wild with his tongue. The fact that he only has one night with Peter is what stops him, there’s so much more he wants to do tonight.

Tony pulls back and sits on the edge of the bed and arranges Peter so that he’s lying face down over Tony’s lap. He can feel Peter’s hard cock digging into his thigh as Tony smooths his hand over Peter’s firm ass, resting his other hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Raising his right hand, Tony comes down with a hard _smack_. Peter jumps in his lap, gasping aloud and Tony brings his hand down again just as hard before Peter has time to recover. His ass is firm and muscled beneath Tony’s hand but still jiggles whenever he comes down with another strike and Tony loves it. He alternates between cheeks, watching as the skin starts to warm, glowing a bright red. His slaps are firm but not hard enough to really hurt Peter, just enough to mix a little pain with pleasure.

If Peter’s cock is anything to go by, it’s working the way Tony intended. He’s crying out with each slap, gasping, and whining as Tony brings his hand down with more and more force but where Peter’s dick presses to Tony’s thigh he can feel a wet patch forming.

Tony abruptly stops, bringing his hand to stroke over Peter’s hot skin, gripping one ass cheek tight before releasing. Reaching over to the duffle bag Tony sticks his hand inside and fishes around, deciding on the paddle over the crop. He’s wanted Peter over his lap like this since he first started noticing Peter as more than just some kid.

The paddle in question is long and rectangular, wooden, with five holes drilled into it, two at the top, one in the middle, and another two at the bottom. Peter is so young, and sweet looking, and from the beginning Tony’s been conjuring fantasies of paddling Peter’s firm bottom only to soothe the hurt afterwards. With that in mind, Tony brings the paddle down _hard_ onto the center of Peter’s ass. Once again, Peter gives a full body jerk as he shouts, hands twisting in their binds as Tony brings the paddle down a second time.

Peter cries out with each strike, but just like with the spanking, his cock stays rock hard against Tony’s thigh. Tony decides to use it as a barometer for how Peter is doing, if he starts to go soft then Tony will know he’s going too hard.

That doesn’t happen though and Tony keeps up a steady stream of whacks with the paddle, making sure to get each part of Peter’s ass, paying special attention to where his thighs meet his ass, right where he’ll sit.

Tony wants him to remember tonight every time he goes to sit over the next few days.

The room is filled with the sounds of paddle meeting skin coupled with Peter’s cries after every hit. Each strike has Peter’s skin glowing a brighter red in a way that has Tony wincing in sympathy, he must be sore. However, despite his cries, not once does Peter complain or ask him to stop and his cock stays rigid against Tony’s thigh the entire time.

Moving the paddle back up, Tony decides on five final blows right to the center. He brings the paddle down once, twice, three times, increasing the force behind each hit as he goes. On the fourth blow he gets a surprise as Peter’s body goes suddenly rigid before shaking hard in Tony’s lap as the thigh Tony has pressed against Peter’s erection is quickly flooded with liquid heat.

Peter is moaning and crying out as his cock pulses against Tony’s thigh and Tony brings the paddle down one last time, his hardest strike yet and Peter groans long and low as Tony feels his cock spasm once more, letting out the last of his release.

Setting the paddle aside, Tony reaches back into the duffle and pulls out the cream he’d brought just for this purpose. He squirts some directly onto Peter’s ass and tosses the bottle aside as he begins rubbing it into the red skin with his hand. He strokes along Peter’s tense back with his left while he rubs the cream firmly into Peter’s tender backside.

Peter whimpers and squirms in Tony’s lap with each pass of his hand and Tony shushes him gently, massaging his shoulders as he goes. When Peter’s face turns to the side Tony can see the light trail of tears coming from beneath the blindfold and he reaches out to wipe his thumb along his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

_He’s so goddamn pretty._

His harsh breaths start to even out as Tony finishes rubbing the cream into his skin and Tony takes a moment to just stare. Peter’s bottom is bright red all the way down to the tops of his thighs. Tony is certain that even with his increased healing ability Peter would still be feeling it tomorrow.

Using one hand, Tony pulls one of Peter’s cheeks to the side and lets out a heavy sigh at the sight of Peter’s small pink entrance. His smooth hole flutters and tenses occasionally in what Tony imagines as a physical manifestation of Peter’s nerves, or possibly his excitement. He looks soft and enticing and Tony can’t stop his brain from conjuring thoughts of what it would feel like when Peter is tensing and fluttering around his cock. Or what it would _look_ like. Stretched wide around Tony’s girth, the sounds Peter would make as he moved firmly within his tight little body.

_So sweet, so inviting._

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts from his brain Tony brings his thumb to stroke firmly across Peter’s hole. Peter’s body jumps at the action and Tony has to use his other hand to hold Peter down as he continues to rub in firm circles over his small entrance.

“S-sir?” Tony’s attention is drawn to where Peter’s head has turned to the side as if trying to see Tony through the blindfold. His voice is wet and a little slurred from his earlier crying. “I-I’ve never uhm, I’ve never d-done anything like this b-before…I guess you already knew that though. I-I don’t know why I’m saying this I just…I guess I’m a little…um…n-nervous?”

He finishes like it’s a question but Tony can see from the way his lip trembles that he’s definitely nervous. It was one thing for Tony to finger him while he had the distraction of his cock being sucked but it’s an entirely different thing for Tony to do it with no distractions.

Instead of saying anything, Tony reaches out with the hand not on Peter’s ass to gently run his fingers through Peter’s hair. While doing so he brings his other hand to his mouth to suck on his thumb, getting it wet before bringing it back down to Peter’s ass. Leaning down and twisting so that he can reach Peter’s head, Tony places a light kiss to Peter’s temple as he pushes his thumb past the resistance of Peter’s body.

Peter tenses and Tony whispers reassurances into his ear as his thumb sinks all the way into the tight heat of Peter’s body. When he tells Peter how good he’s being Peter gives a full bodied shudder and Tony smiles, realizing then exactly what Peter needs to enjoy their night.

And Tony _wants_ him to enjoy it, wants him to remember his first time as his _best_ time because as much as Tony is attracted to Peter on a physical level, more than that he actually _cares_ for Peter and the last thing he wants is for Peter to look back on their time together and regret it.

No, Tony was going to make sure these next few hours would be the best he could give.

Keeping that in mind, Tony pulls back to look down at where his thumb is being squeezed by Peter’s asshole and groans, it’s a goddamn wonderful sight. This time, as Tony drags his thumb out until only the tip is inside before pushing it back inside Tony keeps up a litany of praise throughout, voice never above a whisper.

“Such a good boy,” Tony tells him, as he twists his thumb and tugs at his rim on the out stroke before pushing back in. “So beautiful, sweetheart, do you like that?”

Peter’s body _shakes_ and Tony smiles.

 _Oh yeah, praise was_ definitely _the way to go._

He keeps up the praise as he pulls his thumb out and reaches for the duffle and pulls out the lube. He slicks his fingers as he leans back down to suck on his lobe before speaking more gentle praise directly into his ear. Peter is still shivering, but now it’s distinctly from pleasure over nerves and Tony rewards him with firm, open kiss to his mouth as he slides two fingers into his ass.

He swallows Peter’s gasp as he sets to working Peter open. After the kiss, Tony pulls back so he can watch his fingers sink in and out of Peter, pressing against his prostate on each push inside and parting his fingers to stretch Peter with each pull out. He’s so tight inside, body gripping Tony’s fingers in a vise and god he wants to be inside Peter _yesterday_.

Feeling his patience start to wane Tony picks up the pace and quickly slides a third finger in, working to quickly and efficiently stretch Peter open. He’s been hard this entire time and he is _ready_. Peter’s moans start to pick up and Tony can feel his cock twitching against his thigh, not hard, but interested and Tony wonders if he’ll be able to get Peter off a third time before the end of the night.

He looks forward to finding out.

Once satisfied that Peter is stretched enough Tony slides his fingers out, holding back a laugh when Peter lifts his ass up as if trying to follow his fingers. Tony moves Peter off his lap so he can stand and finally undress. He doesn’t bother folding his clothes, instead tossing them to the floor in his haste. His cock bobs forward as he shoves his underwear down and Tony doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his life. He’s so hard it’s almost painful and Tony can think of only one way to alleviate that pain.

Tony climbs back onto the bed, pulling Peter up until they’re both settled at the top where the pillows are. Tony maneuvers Peter onto his side, facing away from him and takes a moment to stroke tenderly along his body. Tony’s eager, feeling impatient to plunge inside of Peter but Peter’s shaking again, nerves having returned as he realizes what’s coming next.

Tony whispers more praise and encouragements into his ear as he reaches for the lube. As Peter starts to calm Tony slicks himself up and trails kisses and light nips along Peter’s neck, continuing his stream of praise as he goes. Once slicked Tony grabs Peter’s thigh and raises his leg enough for Tony to situate his own leg between Peter’s thighs and drapes Peter’s leg over his own. Tony scoots forward and uses his hand to nudge his cock between Peter’s cheeks and push against his entrance. Gripping Peter’s hip Tony holds him still as he finally pushes forward.

It takes a moment to push past Peter’s natural resistance, his body instinctively tightening up against Tony’s intrusion. But once the head of Tony’s cock pops into Peter’s tight body, there’s no stopping him as Tony sinks the rest of his cock into Peter’s delicious heat.

Tony may be misremembering but he doesn’t think he’s ever been inside someone as wonderfully warm and tight as Peter is. His body grips him in all the right ways and Tony is almost sorry that he has to pull out at all even if it’s just to thrust back in, he doesn’t want to leave the heat of Peter’s body for even one second.

Peter’s constant whines are music to Tony’s ears as he bottoms out and stays that way, giving Peter a moment to adjust before he pulls back until only the tip remains inside before he’s pushing back in, just as slow.

“Oohhhhh that’s…that ah hah ahh.” Peter starts, words trailing off into unintelligible whines.

Peter is squirming and shaking in Tony’s arms as Tony keeps up his slow but steady pace. He wants nothing more than to fuck into Peter as fast and as hard as he can but he wants this to last, wants to take his time so that this isn’t over before they’ve barely begun.

He lets go of Peter’s hip and plants the foot that’s between Peter’s legs flat on the bed, using the arm that’s underneath them to raise his body up for more leverage to continue his long thrusts as he reaches around with his free hand to toy with Peter’s cock. Peter’s whines turn into full on moans as Tony grips his half hard cock, rubbing his thumb around the head as he leans forward to look over Peter’s shoulder.

Tony’s own breaths are coming in heavy now, the occasional grunt joining Peter’s loud moaning with each inward thrust. Looking down at where he’s stroking Peter’s sensitive cock, he can see Peter getting increasingly hard with each twist of Tony’s hand.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.” Tony whispers into his ear, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

“I am?” Peter cries between pants, turning his head as if searching for Tony, searching for reassurance.

“Yes, yes, so beautiful, so perfect.” Tony pants into his ear, because the least he can do is tell Peter how utterly perfect he is.

Tony knows he isn’t going to last much longer, can already feel the heat simmering just under his skin. He’s already almost there but he forces himself to hold off, he wants Peter to come once more, wants to feel his body clench around him when Peter reaches his peak.

Doubling his pace, Tony works Peter’s cock with determination, using every trick he knows to bring Peter to the brink. Crying out as Tony twists his fist on each upward stroke, Peter begins moving his hips, either trying to thrust forward into Tony’s fist or back onto his cock Tony isn’t sure, maybe both, but the added movement only serves to bring Tony closer and he can’t stop himself from fucking harder into Peter with each thrust, angling himself so that he’s sure he’s hitting the boy’s prostate.

He knows when he hits it because Peter’s own thrusts stutter as he gives a full body shudder and Tony nearly has to stop as well at the feel of Peter practically vibrating around his cock. He manages to keep his thrusts steady though, nailing Peter’s sweet spot on each pass and Tony watches in fascination as the pleasure takes over Peter’s body and pushes him into incoherency.

“Please, please Mr. S – I – I mean sir, please, i-it feels so, so…”

Peter trails off on another moan as Tony starts thrusting harder into his body, he’s close, they both are. He can tell by the way Peter’s body is clenching rhythmically around him with each thrust as well as how heavily his cock is leaking around Tony’s hand.

“You almost there baby?” Tony asks, voice low against Peter’s ear and Tony is unsure how Peter will react to his next line but decides to go for broke, hoping for the best. “Think you can take a little more? Can _Daddy_ give you a little more?”

“Y-yes, yes d-daddy please, please.” Peter nearly shouts, nodding his head eagerly.

Tony groans aloud, turned on beyond belief when Peter goes with it and makes good on his promise, pulling his cock out before rolling them over so Peter is on his front. The new position gives Tony enough leverage so that he can fuck Peter as hard as he can.

Peter’s words quickly deteriorate and within seconds he’s reduced to a writhing, moaning mess and Tony loves it. The slap of skin on skin is loud in their otherwise silent room and Tony imagines it must be painful on Peter’s freshly spanked ass. He grins at the thought, because his sweet, mild mannered Peter is getting off despite the pain, maybe even _because_ of the pain. The thought lends Tony’s imagination to all sorts of wild fantasies of ways he and Peter could experiment with this newly discovered part of Peter. Fantasies that would never come to fruition, which is why he had to make the best of this night.

Feeling determined, Tony pulls Peter up so that he’s on his knees, ass in the air; with his hands cuffed behind him it means his face and shoulders are pressed into the bed. Tony pulls all the way out just to see the way his wet cock glistens with lube as he presses it to Peter’s wet asshole before shoving back inside that tight heat.

Gripping Peter’s hips hard Tony leans back so he can look down at where Peter is stretched wide around his cock. The skin around where they’re joined is flushed a dark red, much like the rest of Peter’s ass. He takes the time to give a few slow thrusts, pulling almost all the way out so he can watch as Peter stretches even more around the flared head before Tony pushes back in.

Tony cannot stop the loud groan that follows because fuck. _Fuck._ Fuck _fuckFUCK._ The sight is way hotter than he’d expected it to be.

Once he’s looked his fill Tony reaches back around to resume stroking Peter’s cock. He sets a quick pace, both with his fist and with his hips, assaulting Peter’s senses from both angles, barely holding off his own orgasm so that Peter can have his. Peter’s almost there, he can tell, and suddenly Tony knows exactly what he needs to fall over that edge.

Leaning over Peter so that he’s hunched over his back and his mouth is right next to Peter’s ear Tony whispers the words he knows Peter wants to hear.

“Such a good boy.”

It works like a charm.

Peter is clamping down around him hard as he shouts, his cock jerking in Tony’s fist as he shoots his release out onto the bed beneath them. Almost immediately Tony finds himself tumbling over that same cliff as the pleasure crests within him, unable to resist the sweet pull of Peter’s already tight body growing even tighter. With his own shout of Peter’s name he’s falling with Peter into the abyss, hips thrusting frantically as he chases his own pleasure. Tony moans with each pulse through his body, hips pressed tight to the smaller body beneath him, squeezing them together as he comes and comes and _comes_.

It takes serious effort not to collapse directly onto Peter’s body once his climax begins to slow and he barely manages to roll them over so that he doesn’t crush the poor kid. He’s just got them settled, softening cock slipping from Peter’s body when Peter breaks the silence.

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, voice shaky and unsure.

Wait, what?

Tony feels panic rising within him as he replays the last few moments before he came, realizing with sudden clarity that he’d shouted Peter’s name. Not whispered, like he’d been doing all night, but goddamned shouted it and Peter had clearly recognized his voice.

_Oh god, oh no._

Tony doesn’t know what the hell he’s supposed to say. Was Peter angry? Upset? He has to make an effort to steady his breathing as he thinks about the possible outcomes here. The thought that Peter may never want to see him again crosses his mind and that thought alone terrifies him. It was the whole reason Tony had decided to hire an escort in the first place, so that he wouldn’t fuck up his one good relationship.

“Tony? P-please say something, I-I heard you, I don’t know…” Peter sounds increasingly insecure and Tony closes his eyes as he decides to rip the band-aid off.

“Yeah kid…it’s me.” Tony answers, not bothering to disguise his voice this time around.

Reaching back to the nightstand Tony finds the key to the cuffs and works quickly to release him before reaching up and taking off the blindfold. Tony doesn’t think he’s ever been so scared to face anyone in his entire life, let alone an 18 year old kid.

Peter turns around and looks at him with wide eyes, looking completely stunned. Tony waits for the betrayal, for anger, or crying but none of that comes. Instead, to Tony’s utter disbelief, Peter starts to laugh.

“Peter?” Tony asks, nervous.

“It was me you described to the agency, wasn’t it?” Peter questions in disbelief once his laughter has died down. “You wanted _me_ this whole time.”

Tony doesn’t answer, just watches in confusion as Peter shakes his head before smiling and continuing.

“I was actually glad for the blindfold, do you wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Because it meant I could pretend it was you.” Peter says, voice suddenly shy. “This whole time I’ve been picturing you, and it actually _was_ you.”

Tony is stunned, not sure what to say or how to react until he is quickly overcome with his own laughter as he realizes the ridiculousness of it all, what are the odds? All this time and Peter had been pining for him just the same.

Tony wraps his arm around Peter, who is giggling once again, and pulls him into his chest as he lays back.

“I’ve been such an idiot.” Tony laments, tugging Peter tight to his side.

“Were you really just going to have sex with me and not say anything?” Peter asks, peeking up at Tony from beneath his lashes.

Tony sighs, stroking his fingertips down the line of Peter’s back as he answers.

“Honestly, yes.” Tony takes a breath before continuing, hoping Peter won’t be angry with him for the intended deception. “Obviously, I hadn’t actually expected it to be you, I had been worried I’d do something inappropriate and scare you off one day so decided to call the agency to get it out of my system with someone who hopefully _looked_ like you.”

Peter nods against his chest, cheeks going a lovely shade of red as he listens to Tony’s story.

“But then I walked into the hotel room and there you were, ready and waiting. I’ll have you know I was going to leave, was at the door even but then you called out to me and well, willpower was never my strong suit.” Tony finishes, looking down at Peter and hoping he’ll find forgiveness.

“You could’ve said something…I’ve wanted you since I met you.” Peter says, voice serious as he looks up at Tony from beneath long lashes.

“I’m sorry, Pete.” Tony says sincerely, he’s thankful that Peter doesn’t seem to be holding it against him but he knows how wrong his intentions for the night were.

“What are the odds, the one agency I decide to work for also happens to be the one you contact looking for someone that looks like _me._ ”

Suddenly Tony is struck with an entirely different thought.

“On that note, _why_ exactly did you decide to become an escort?”

Peter tenses against him and buries his face in Tony’s chest for a moment before turning back to look at him. He looks suddenly so much older than his years as he begins to explain how he came to be here.

“Aunt May… she uh, her depression came back. She’s been doing really well for years but then she found something Ben had left for her and she just… she just shut down. We don’t have a lot of money and can’t afford a fancy therapist and she’s had to take time off on top of that and now bills are piling up and I just, I just…”

Peter’s voice trails off, his eyes wet as he avoids Tony’s gaze.

“You just wanted to help.” Tony finishes for him, squeezing Peter’s shoulder as he nods. “Kid, you could’ve come to me.”

Peter looks guilty, looking anywhere but at Tony.

“I couldn’t… I mean, I know you would’ve helped but I just couldn’t… I didn’t want to be a burden. You’ve done so much for me since I met you and I know if I’d gone to you, you would’ve said yes but I just couldn’t take advantage of that. It wouldn’t have been right.” Peter says with finality and Tony thinks back to a younger Peter telling him what his uncle always said about responsibility.

Tony gets it, he really does, but then again…

_Fuck responsibility._

He’s here now, and he can make sure Peter doesn’t have to do it alone, can make sure Peter knows he can share some of that responsibility. What good is having a billionaire for a friend if he can’t at least do that?

Taking a breath to brace himself for Peter’s inevitable protests, Tony uses two fingers under Peter’s chin to lift the younger boy’s – _man’s_ – gaze to his own.

“Listen, Pete, I know you have this whole martyr-complex working for you, and I get it, I do. But sometimes, when you’re struggling and you need help, you can ask for it and despite what you may think the world won’t _actually_ implode because Peter Parker reached out for someone. Understand?”

Peter looks like he’s about to protest but Tony doesn’t give him the chance.

“So here’s what’s going to happen, assuming you still want to, I believe I still have the rest of the night with you and I’d like to enjoy it. Then, tomorrow, you’re going to give me any and all bills that need to be paid and May is going to get a call from one of the best therapists available in New York to set up an appointment.”

Peter’s eyes have gone comically wide at this point and Tony is just glad he isn’t still trying to decline Tony’s offer because he’s not finished yet.

“Now, after all that is done if you’re still interested in _this_ ,” Tony gestures between them, figuring Peter’s smart enough to understand what he’s getting at. “Then what do you say about going on a proper date and seeing where this goes?”

Peter’s quiet for a moment, staring at Tony in shock before he finally gathers himself enough to answer.

“Wouldn’t going on a date after having sex be a little backwards?” Peter deadpans.

Tony guffaws, shaking his head, because _that_ is what Peter focuses on. Once he’s back under control Tony looks down at Peter who’s smiling shyly at him and feels warmth in his chest as he answers Peter’s question.

“Well, maybe I’m a backwards kinda guy.” He says, pulling Peter in for a quick kiss.

Peter beams up at him, face going a sweet shade of pink as Tony strokes along his cheek.

“So what do you say, think you can let me help you and May out?”

“Yeah, I think… yes. Yes, we um, we could really use the help.” Peter agrees, and Tony knows how difficult admitting that is, knowing how much Peter prides himself on being able to take care of himself.

“And that date?” Tony questions, feeling lighthearted for the first time in a long time.

Tony thinks the lingering kiss that follows his question is answer enough and he finds himself grinning into the kiss as he flips Peter over. It would be awhile before either of them were up for another round but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy a few lazy kisses while thinking up first date plans.

He’d have to think up ways to convince Peter that Paris _wasn’t_ too extravagant for a first date. Already thinking up plans for a romantic dinner atop of the Arc de Triomphe, he’d have to rent it out, clear it of tourists. The image of Peter against the backdrop of the Paris city lights at night would be worth whatever the cost and with his money, he could easily make it happen.

Tony sighs into Peter’s mouth, he’d come back to those thoughts later. There was no need to rush, because for once, Tony had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Now that it's de-anoned I can post my tumblr! Feel free to hit me up at spidey-stuff :)


End file.
